Sticks and Stones
by xrifree
Summary: Sebastian has made a stupid mistake. And while apologising might not be his area of expertise, he might have to make an exception for Blaine Anderson just this once.


A/N: There are vague mentions to spoilers here, both true and false, but certainly twisted to fit this headcanon

Sebastian takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, the flowers hidden behind his back.

He is greeted by the sight of Blaine, wearing an eye patch and looking exhausted.

Sebastian smiles.

Blaine glares with his good eye.

"Damn it mother." Blaine murmures instead of hello.

"Actually, your father let me in…"

Blaine wraps his arms around his torso and continues glaring. "What do you want?"

"Well…" he coughs a bit to clear his throat and gather his thoughts. He has thought this through, rehearsed it a few times even. Everything would be fine. So he had caused a minor injury to become to Blaine. Unknowingly. Mostly. And maybe he had laughed a bit afterwards because his Warbler friends were around and he needed to keep up the bad boy image. Blaine couldn't possibly be still upset over that now could he?

Shit.

"I wanted to see how you were doing and apologize for certain actions that may have resulted into your uh…" he gestures at Blaine's face "current condition." He concludes, attaching an attractive grin at the end of that sentence. Yeah, that should definitely do it.

"You turned me into Jack Sparrow."

Sebastian takes Blaine's features in. The seething glare, the uncharacteristically ungelled hair-which he finds unreasonably attractive by the way- the hostile stance, the lopsided black piece of cloth covering Blaine's left eye. He feels the urge to laugh bubbling to the surface and he sucks his top lip into his mouth to stop it.

"Jack Sparrow doesn't have an eye patch."

Blaine doesn't seem impressed.

"Look, can I come in? Talk?"

Blaine lets out an exasperated sigh and moves back into his bedroom. That is all the invitation Sebastian needs.

He takes the moment that Blaine has his back turned to toss the flowers down the hall though. He has a feeling Blaine might not be very appreciative of the gesture right now, and Sebastian's current all protein diet does not leave room for the risk of having Blaine shove the bouquet down his throat.

The room is more untidy than he would have expected of Blaine, the unmade bed littered with a collection of open DVD cases. "Hook, The Goonies, and all four Pirates of the Carribean films." He reads the titles out loud. "Nice touch." He looks around the room some more, under Blaine's scrutiny, trying to find a way to get the so far one sided conversation going. "Is it coming off soon?" he gestures at the dark cloth again.

"Next week."

A man of few words then. Alright.

"Mine is going fine too." He gestures at the faint bruise covering his own eye and a part of the side of his face.

Blaine's anger seems to cool down a bit when the mark on Sebastian's face is brought up.

"I'm sorry about that." He offers hesitantly.

"It's not your fault. No one expected your supposedly atheist boyfriend to take the "eye for an eye" command so literary."

"Kurt really got you good though huh?" Blaine cringes a little and moves closer to inspect the bruise.

"I'll live. Besides, I can understand why Hummel would be threatened by my impeccable sex appeal and the fact that you can't resist me." He says it to relieve the tension more than anything. The fact that it's also true is besides the point.

The sympathetic smile is wiped off of Blaine's face and he takes a step back. "God what am I thinking? You deserved it."

"Ouch."

Blaine looks momentarily sorry, before Sebastian goes on. "Is this because of your Fight Club? Do you find my manly bruise sexy? Coz I can totally bare the pain if you want to make out." Sebastian says tongue in cheek, but it doesn't have the desired effect.

Instead of amused Blaine is getting more pissed off. "I don't like this."

"You don't like what?"

"This! This unwanted attention!" Blaine's voice starts to rise as he continues talking. "You insisting on this… chase or whatever it is and you bringing Kurt into it too! It should be flattering but mostly it makes me feel like crap."

"Woah." Sebastian puts up his hands defensively but Blaine is not finished.

"I don't like you treating me like a prize to be won. I don't exist just so that you can fill your precious time because you're bored in Ohio!"

"Ok wait." He puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, only to have them knocked back. "Wait a minute there." He tries again. "That's not entirely true."

"Really?" Blaine deadpans.

"Really. Wow, you have this _all _wrong." Blaine scoffs, insulted. "I mean that's not what is going on at all." Sebastian rushes to add. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't love it if we stopped this conversation to fuck on this bed among your pirate movies or I don't know" he looks around the room for inspiration "against that wall over there or even that comfortable looking chair in the far corner…" Blaine makes to move away but Sebastian is quick to catch him with a hand on his shoulder before he has a chance to get far this time " But that's not the only reason I am interested in you. I…" he takes a deep breath and Blaine is contemplating him, waiting for him to go on with peaked interest. "I actually like you." He finishes, not able to resist the urge to look Blaine up and down. Blaine scoffs again and it takes another hand to keep him in place.  
>"As a person I mean! God why are you being so difficult today" he murmurs more to himself. " Look. The Warblers kind of freak me out and everyone around here is so beneath me if we're honest…"<p>

"Oh great! Another Sebastian Smythe ego trip. That's original."

"…But you're different." Sebastian ignores the last comment. He looks at Blaine, really looks at him, and tries to decipher the way his stomach tightens when he's in the vicinity, how his hands itch to touch him, how he spends days thinking about one thing or other that Blaine said without wanting to. He tries to put into words how much he loves Blaine's smile and his warm eyes and the soft tone of his voice, how Blaine's mind and behavior fascinates him, whether it be his polite schoolboy persona or the angry exterior that he's putting on now that Sebastian finds incredibly sexy for reasons he cannot comprehend.

But it's Sebastian, and he's not good with feelings, and he's not good with talking about feelings and he doesn't actually want to make a fool of himself anyway. So what comes out is a jibber jabber that doesn't make much more sense than his already tangled thoughts, but at least it's relatively less embarrassing.

"I like hanging out with you. I have fun when I'm with you, and I never meant for you to feel all those weird… things… that you're going on about. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." Blaine looks completely taken aback, trying to assess the situation. " I don't like that you don't like me. And I think your… eye is very pretty." he finishes.

He waits, eyes focused on Blaine.

Blaine blinks a few times and then his face breaks into a smile, letting out a little surprised laugh. He sighs, rubbing behind his neck and seemingly analyzing Sebastian's words.

"Fine." He says finally.

"Fine?" Sebastian asks, not sure if he should trust his luck.

Blaine extends a hand. "Friends." He states and Sebastian is the one to blink rapidly this time.

"Friends? After _that_ you're suggesting we be _friends_?"

"That's all I have to offer." Blaine says with a small smile.

"But why?"

"Because I have a _boyfriend_ Sebastian. And I am not a cheater." he adds quickly before Sebastian has the time to suggest what's on his mind.

Damn.

"Take it or leave it." Blaine is looking up at him with determination.

Sebastian mumbles something exasperatedly before taking the offered hand. "Fine. Have it your way. Friends it is."

"Good." Blaine smiles and Sebastian holds his hand for a little longer than necessary.

"For now." Sebastian clarifies.

"Not just for now. I told you…"

"You have a boyfriend." Sebastian repeats his words back to him, and their hands are still joined somewhere between them.

"Exactly."

"You're not going to be with him forever." Sebastian says, leaning the slightest inch deeper into Blaine's personal space.

"You don't know that." He says, and instead of inching away like Sebastian expected him to, he's giving as good as he's getting.

"Oh, but I do."

He's the one to finally pull away and the spell is broken. "Anyway, I should get going." He smiles one last time, and Blaine is actually smiling back. Brilliant. "See you around Blaine." And with that he's out the door.

Blaine stays in bed for a long while after that, replaying the conversation in his head without meaning to, until he finally snaps out of it and gets up in search for his phone.

He needs to text Kurt, as per usual. They have a routine after all.

He shouldn't allow that much room for distractions.

A/N: Lame title is lame.

Review are love. Love I tell you!

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing ;)


End file.
